


Whatever You Want

by Deang_Kast



Series: I Can't Replace You [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deang_Kast/pseuds/Deang_Kast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a month since Akihito's adventure in the jungle and their awful miscommunication. He's healed up now, what is Asami to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever You Want

**Author's Note:**

> SO, I decided not to do another chapter for Don't Think I Can't Replace You. Instead I did a series and plan on doing more as time permits. Enjoy.

Akihito was ready to take Asami’s gun and threaten him to stop being so damn sweet. Not that he didn’t appreciate the man being gentle and loving and altogether nice but dammit, that just wasn’t his lover. The man was an asshole bastard who did things his own way, fuck whoever didn’t like it. And right now, he was being nice. Too nice.

Akihito had the feeling it all stemmed from Asami thinking he’d been dead somewhere in the jungle. So, he took matters into his own hands. He sent Asami out to pick up some beer and called Kirishima. The secretary had actually laughed at his predicament but refused to help him.

Uggg, at least he had an appointment the next day to make sure he was healing. Unless you counted the thousands of caresses he was teased with constantly or the fact that he was held tightly against that body every night or the damn bone melting kisses they shared every day, Asami hadn’t touched him with intent for almost two damn months. The teasing was making him ready to bash the other man over the damn head.

When Asami returned home, Akihito met him at the door and kissed him senseless before taking the beer and going to the kitchen. Asami was rooted to the spot. Blinking, he ruefully shifted himself around and told his lower parts to behave. Akihito was turning the game around. He’d never been good at resisting the boy although many probably thought it was the other way around. Following after his lover, he hoped he wouldn’t be pushed too far.

Akihito handed him a beer and taking one for himself, led Asami to the couch. He sat down and Akihito immediately sat in his lap, cuddling close. He swallowed a drink of the beer and watched the TV as channels were flipped through.

“Asami?”

“Hmm?” He turned his eyes to meet the blue ones.

“Why did you get a new TV?” That had been bothering him, they’d just replaced it a few months back.

“The other one pissed me off.”

A teasing grin met his answer. “How did a TV piss you off?”

He shrugged his shoulders. “Don’t remember. Just that for some reason I was mad at it and I punished it.”

“Were you drunk?”

“It’s possible.” He shifted his eyes away, not wanting to talk about it.

“Ah. You were angry with me and took it out on an inanimate object. Seems like you did that to quite a lot of things while I was gone.” Akihito pushed at him, wanting him to talk.

“No, I was angry at both of us, Akihito.” He sighed and closing his eyes, leaned his head back against the couch.

“Are you still mad at me?” Akihito rose and straddled Asami’s lap while asking.

“No.” He opened his eyes and stared into blue ones while his hand came up to cup his face.

“Prove it.” Akihito challenged him.

“How?” That little devilish grin was on his lips and he narrowed his eyes.

“Take me out for a date tomorrow after my checkup. Dinner, dancing, and then home.” Akihito ground down on him with that perfect ass and Asami groaned. “I’m sure you can come up with what to do after that.”

“Anything I want?” He smoothed his hands down Akihito’s sides to cup his ass and lifted him up so he could bite a nipple causing him to arch his back and moan.

“Anything,” Akihito gasped.

A large hand spanked him before turning him to lay against Asami again. “Then behave.” The words were growled in his ear before teeth nipped at him.

Akihito squirmed in his lap. “I’ll behave if you do, dammit.” Asami grinned filthily and ran his hand down to press against his boxers.

Laying him back against the cushions, he kissed him deeply before moving his hands down to play with the nipples there. He’d been able to talk Akihito into wearing one of his shirts unbuttoned today and he’d been burning since he’d seen it covering him.

“Don’t want to.” Moving lower, his golden eyes flicked up to meet Akihito’s. “Just think of this as an appetizer.” His hands removed the boxers and he leaned back to look at his boy dressed only in his shirt. Blue eyes blazed at him, pink lips wet and swollen, chest heaving with tight dusky nipples and his delicious cock straining against his stomach. Fuck, he was a fantasy come true. Who needed dreams when he had this in front of him every day? Was it any wonder he wasn’t able to resist him?

Licking his lips, he leaned down and licked from the base up to the head before deep throating his lover. Akihito’s hips bucked as he did and wrapping an arm under and around him, he held him still. He wanted to take his time and drive his boy completely wild but he knew it’d been too long for both of them. His other hand teased around Akihito’s hole. Pressed against it as he moved his mouth up, his tongue trailing over the pulsing vein. He swirled the tip around the head, tasting the precum and groaning as he swept back down the length. He was addicted to the taste.

His eyes swept up the lithe body to see Akihito’s eyes closed and head pressing back on the arm of the couch. His head bobbed as he watched his lover begin to lose himself. Soft moans filled the room as his cheeks hollowed before increasing his pace. Akihito’s hand was clutching his hair tightly as his eyes opened and stared into Asami’s. Asami pressed against his hole with his knuckle as he sucked him in one last time. His back arched as he shot his cum down Asami’s throat, moaning his name.

He crawled back up his lover’s body, keeping his weight off of him and took his lips. Moving the smaller man over he laid beside him and pulled his body against his tightly. They lay there for a while, Akihito having dozed off after repeated refutes of returning the favor. If that hot little mouth touched him, they wouldn’t be leaving the penthouse for a week.

 

Asami opened the door to the restaurant for Akihito to enter. It was his favorite to bring Akihito to because they had semi private rooms where he didn’t have to share. They ordered their meals and talked about whatever came up. Dinner was wonderful, of course, and he enjoyed watching him eat. Akihito was a true lover of food and it never failed to surprise him how much he could eat.

When dessert came, Akihito ordered something called Death by Chocolate while he ordered a neat scotch. Once it was delivered and Akihito was digging in, he pulled a platinum ring from his pocket. He didn’t see Akihito’s wide eyes as he took a deep drink of the whiskey to help him break his nerves.

He swallowed. He wasn’t sure he could do this, not like Akihito deserved. He dropped the ring, making him mentally curse and bent down to retrieve it when he saw Akihito’s hand holding it. Looking up, he saw a question on the boy’s face.

He held the ring up and looked at the engraving inside it. Asami Ryuichi. It was simple, just his name but he wanted Akihito to understand what it meant. A small smile lit his face and he sighed in relief. Still, he returned his eyes to look at him with the question again.

“Asami. Who’s this for?”

“You.” That should be fairly obvious.

“Was there something you wanted to say when you gave it to me?” The little tease had a huge grin on his face.

He narrowed his eyes at him and spoke. “Marry me.” It came out as more of a demand than request but Akihito laughed anyway. He slipped the ring on and stuck his tongue out, causing Asami to growl a warning.

“Forget the dancing,” he whispered. “Take me home.”

“About fucking time.” Tossing a few large bills on the table, he took his hand and pulled him out of the restaurant to the limo.

Akihito straddled him in the limo and kissed him. “Where’s yours?” Asami reached into the other pocket and pulled it out to show him. “Are you going to wear it?”

“If you want me to. I don’t believe it would come as a surprise to anyone.” He smirked as Akihito narrowed his eyes at him, took the ring, and put it on his finger. Wrapping his hand around his neck, he pulled him back to him. He kissed him slowly, tongues entwining, teeth biting until they were both breathless and Akihito was sprawled across his lap. His hand reached out to undo the tie he had watched Akihito do up just a couple hours before. Pulling it out of the collar, he put it in his pants pocket, he had plans for that tie.

Soon, the car slowed and Suoh opened the door for them. He opened his mouth but stopped when his eyes spied the rings. He grinned and bowed to them as they made their way into the building, Asami’s hand displayed over the small of Akihito’s back.

They were pushing jackets off before the door closed. Buttons would need to be replaced as they made their way to the bedroom. Asami made quick work of the rest of Akihito’s clothes as he pushed the button to open the secret room.

Akihito’s eyes widened when he realized it but he didn’t say anything. Asami led him to the bed there and pulled out the tie.

Holding in in front of him, he smirked, “Your choice, Akihito. Wrists or eyes?”

He didn’t want to miss put on whatever was planned so the eyes were out. He would be lying if he said the room didn’t make him even hotter. He’d suspected they’d be in this room tonight and wondered what exactly he had planned.

Asami tied his wrists together when he held them out and pushed him back on the bed, bringing the tie to rest on a hook attached to the headboard. He then moved around the room and after opening a cabinet, returned with a clear jar. He opened it and a flowery scent filled the air. His curiosity got the better of him and he asked what it was.

“This,” Asami held it up, “is an oil that can used for massages. Of course, it has a slight aphrodisiac in it as well.” He straddled Akihito’s waist with his slacks still on and bent down to kiss him. “Now, you said I can do anything I want, right?”

Akihito nodded in response, his eyes gazing into intense golden ones.

“Good. Now just relax.” Asami poured a small amount into his hand, before sitting the oil down. Rubbing his hands together, he applied it from his wrists down to his shoulders, using deep sweeping motions to rub it into his muscles. Once he was done, he moved backwards, settling over Akihito’s thighs. He trickled the oil down his chest to his navel, watching it collect there.

He took his time, making sure every inch of skin was covered. Fingers brushing lightly against nipples and skin as he worked the oil into it. He moved further down and covered his jutting cock and sac with it, slowly slicking his hand over his lover as the other coated his balls, letting some trickle down to the cleft below. He worked it into the skin around there causing Akihito to whimper, biting his lip as he did so.

“Shh, just let me love you baby.” He said quietly as his hands moved further down. Akihito’s eyes widened. Asami had never said that before. He was rubbing the oil into his feet before he looked up into Akihito questioning eyes.

Without stopping what he was doing, he asked, “What is it?”

“Do you?” Akihito asked unable to finish the question completely.

“Love you?” Akihito nodded. “Of course I do.” He looked back to the foot he was rubbing and put it down to focus on the other. Akihito was dumbstruck. He’d just been confessed to in the most nonchalant way he could think of. Asami loved him. He swallowed against the tightness in his chest as Asami looked back up at him.

Seeing the gathering tears, he sighed. He moved to lay beside Akihito and wiped the tears away. “Why are you crying?”

“You love me?”

“Yes.” Asami was starting to get confused. Had the oil gone bad? He hadn’t checked the date but it shouldn’t do this.

“When were you planning to tell me?”

“I did ask you to marry me. I thought it was inferred.” He shrugged his shoulders. He helped Akihito turn over, allowing his hands to move away from the hook and prop himself up. Picking the oil back up, he grinned. So it hadn’t been anything wrong with the oil. He’d just been surprised. Of course he loved him, why else would they be together after five years. Pouring more of the oil in his hand, he continued his work on the legs. Moving upwards, he squeezed and rubbed the perfect ass in front of him.

Unable to help himself, he leaned down and bit it, causing Akihito to yelp and jump. His hands moved up to the slim waist that they could easily span and he kissed the back in front of him. He poured more of the oil over his spine down to the small of his back.

He moved those hands through the oil up to his shoulders, liberally coating the skin under them. He them gently massaged the tense muscles until they began to relax and Akihito was moaning under him. Moving off the bed, he removed the rest of his own clothing before moving to sit back against the pillows he propped up against the head board. Akihito watched him curiously.

He waggled a finger to come closer and when he did, he pulled the bound wrists around his neck so that Akihito was laying chest to chest on him. Taking his lips, he kissed him softly, gazing into blue eyes.

“Yes, Akihito, I love you.” Their lips met again and he tightened his arms around him. Tongues stroked each other as his hands swept down the well-oiled body. He bodily picked his boy up and made him straddle his lap. A hand reached to dip into the oil before moving down his cleft to find the puckered ring there.

Akihito pulled back and stared into molten gold. “I love you too.” Asami surged forward to devour his lips ravenously. One finger entered him, stretching him as Akihito pushed back against him. Moving in and out he mocked the motion with his tongue and Akihito was moaning into his mouth. Soon he added another, loving that it slipped in easily. The oil was doing its job, making sure his lover wouldn’t be hurt after such a long time. He was still tight and he knew he would be in trouble once he entered his body.

He crooked his fingers and Akihito moaned more, telling him he’d found the right spot as he moved faster around him. He joined a third finger and stilled them. Akihito pouted at him and he bit the lip that sticking out.

“Sit up, baby.” Akihito rose to his knees and Asami added some of the oil to coat himself as he guided himself to that hole waiting for him. Akihito slowly moved back, back of them groaning as he was settled deep inside. “So tight.”

Akihito rode him as their foreheads rested against each other. Lips kissing, eyes not daring to close. Asami moved suddenly, pushing deep and watched as Akihito’s head fell back, his mouth open as he did. Asami turned them over and Akihito wrapped his legs around his waist. He brought a hand around to fist Akihito as he felt himself getting ready. He pumped the flesh there in rhythm with his hips.

“Oh, fuck, Ryuichi. I’m cumming.”

“Do it baby. Cum for me.” He growled, leaning to plunder the perfect mouth making such sexy sounds for him. Akihito’s back arched against him as he did, his seed soaking their stomachs as Asami groaned deeply and did the same deep inside.

When the shudders wracking their bodies calmed, he turned them over, making sure to keep himself inside his lover. He reached behind his neck to undo the tie as Akihito slumped over him. He went to drop it off the bed but Akihito reached out for it.

He chuckled and laid it in his hand. “Planning something?”

“Mmm, soon as I can move properly. And don’t break it this time.” Pulling him closer for a kiss, he promised.

“Whatever you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I've written both my needed angst and smut, I can return to the Bachelor AU lol. Trying to keep those two apart was becoming pretty hard. :)


End file.
